Armed Forces of the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn
The Armed Forces of the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn consists of the Imperial Army and the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn Space Navy. Led by the First Lord of the Kuan Tao and the First Lord of the Admiralty, they provide for the defense of the United Kingdom. The Imperial Army, formerly known as the Imperial Kuan Tao Forces, is the senior service, dating back to the unification era around 500 A.D./C.E. Originally armed with the famous Chinese spears, the Army began arming themselves with firearms as early as the 1600s A.D./C.E. Thanks to the technology exchange with Iserlohn, modern firearms have equipped the standing armies of the Imperial Army. The Imperial Army also has control of the terrestrial navy, a fleet of aging ships more suited for disaster relief and humanitarian missions than actual combat. Its head is the First Lord of the Kuan Tao, who oversees the entirety of the Imperial Army. Formerly a military posting, the reorganization of the government in the past century turned this office over to civilian control. The United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn Space Navy (UKLISN) is the junior service, the evolution of the Republic of Iserlohn Space Guard since annexation. It maintains it's own seperate Marine Corps, the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn Royal Marine Corps (UKRMC), a highly specialized infantry force that is an essential part of a ship's compliment. The Lunarian-Iserlohn Space Navy is tasked with the protection of the United Kingdom's space, commerce, and to enforce and enact any policy decisions considered by the Imperial Court and Ministry of Foreign Affairs that involve the need of the navy. Much of the traditions, uniforms, and history of the UKLISN is firmly rooted not only in the defunct Republic of Iserlohn Space Guard, but that of the navies of the ancient United States of America and United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Its head is the First Lord of the Admiralty. Standard Equipment of the AFUKLI To provide some measure of interoperability between the Imperial Army and Space Navy, certain equipment have been standardized for use by all branches of the Armed Forces, mostly in terms of firearms, armored vehicles, and exoathmospheric craft. Small Arms Small Arms of the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the older of the two services, its history stretching back millenia to the formation of the Lunarian Army under Emperor Lana the Great. It also maintains the Lunarian Terrestrial Navy, as well as the Imperial Army Air Forces. It's mission is to provide the strength and personnel for sustained ground combat, to secure and maintain control of planetary surfaces and fixed ground structures, maintain the peace against armed uprisings or unrest, and to provide disaster relief and humanitarian assistance. It has been said that the Army of the modern era has shifted priorities from its primary mission and towards peacekeeping and humanitarian assistance due to the fact that any fleet that controls the high orbitals of a planet can make ground combat relatively inexpensive for it while expensive for the defenders. This drawdown though has led it to become a highly effective gendarmarie force well suited for peacekeeping, as well as a highly skilled special forces component. The majority of Imperial Army infantry though were re-enlisted as UKRMC personnel. The Army is 10 divisions strong, with a predominately mechanized infantry role with two understrength divisions of armor. Two divisions are dedicated to aerial combat as the IAAF, and the other two would compromise the IALTN. To accomplish this job, the Imperial Army maintains several dropships and flying support vessels, as well as maintaining the lion's share of armor and mobile suits. United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn Space Navy placeholder United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn Royal Marine Corps Category:United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn